1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin tube and an endoscope, and more particularly to a resin tube configured to be inserted into a flexible tube and the like of an endoscope, and the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope apparatuses have been widely used in medical fields and industrial fields. Endoscope apparatuses are configured such that an endoscope insertion portion is inserted into an observation target and an image in the observation target is picked up by an image pickup portion provided at a distal end of the insertion portion to display the image on the monitor, thereby enabling a user to view the picked-up image and perform examination and the like in the observation target. Endoscopes include various types, and some endoscopes include inside an endoscope insertion portion a resin tube for a treatment instrument insertion channel or the like.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-229067, a resin tube for a treatment instrument insertion channel has one end connected to a treatment instrument insertion port provided to an operation portion and the other end connected to a treatment instrument opening located at a distal end portion of an insertion portion, and a surgeon inserts a treatment instrument from the treatment instrument insertion port to allow the treatment instrument to pass through the resin tube and protrude from the treatment instrument opening, and thereby capable of performing treatment.
In such a case, a coil for preventing buckling and deforming of the resin tube is wound around the resin tube, and the resin tube is inserted through the insertion portion having flexibility. The length of the resin tube is different depending on a length of an insertion portion of each of various types of endoscopes. Therefore, resin tubes are produced by processing such that each of the resin tubes has a length determined for each type of endoscopes.